


In the eyes of Admetos

by Pamphylia



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Admetos be shocked ngl, Admetos is a bitch at first but begins to accept n shit, Ganymede plays the organ lmao, M/M, Slayer i see what you doing, Wine woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: Admetos’ Perspective on Ganymede’s and The Slayer’s meetings.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Marauder(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	In the eyes of Admetos

**Author's Note:**

> I just want some doomguy and marauder love that’s all i want

The days went by quicker than Admetos usually planned, even with Ganymede. Prayers were short, baptisms were too fast, and the ceremonies were often delayed. The Slayer came on the wrongest days for the worst reasons, and it was always for the clumsy marauder. But it wasn’t for fighting nor killing. Admetos couldn’t handle it anymore, there must be something done about that wretched Slayer. He huffed in his seat, among the empty, gigantic halls of the church. Splayed in all of its hellish beauty. It’s best for the Dark Lord and his plan, to which Ganymede must follow. But he isn’t following any plan at all.

Ganymede is a clumsy and naive marauder. He’s late, and the ceremony begins in an hour. The younger one hasn’t arrived. He hasn’t arrived at all. Admetos must have a talk with him, it’s going on too far, and the mentor is legitimately getting angry. The bell rings proudly outside, and all the demons come out. It hasn’t started yet, and Admetos takes the time and effort to spend some free time by going into the backroom, where all the major books and scrolls are, and of course, pulling out a large bottle of wine out of the cupboards. He took a glass, and poured himself a reasonable amount. Then sitting down at the table next to him, taking off his mask and drinking the thing in small gulps, all while reading one of the scrolls in his spare time. It’s the best way he could waste some time, he’d usually lecture Ganymede on what to do and how to do it.

And then, the sudden opening of a door. Speak of the devil, it’s Ganymede. Admetos stepped outside of the backroom, wine glass in hand, nearly finished. The man was looking ruffled and his mask was somewhat ruined. He spoke, “The Great Slayer has been quite an experience for you, hasn’t he?” 

“We did not do anything, I assure you. I simply went to water the plants,” Ganymede excused himself, a giant lie. Admetos took another sip of his wine, “Interesting reason. We don’t have any gardens here, boy,” Ganymede clenched his pure as white robe, stuttering uncontrollably, “You met him again during the visitation of the priests, haven’t you?” he asked as he swigged his wine a little bit. The young pope quietly said a “Yes,” and looked down.

“Where?”

“A beach. He led me to a beach,” He answered truthfully, ashamed of what he has spoken out. 

“I see,” Admetos spoke, “Prepare for the local prayer, we are beginning momentarily. Do not make a fool out of yourself again,” Ganymede nodded slowly, assuring him he will do whatever he tells him to do. “Good,” He finally said, and went to the back room to prepare as well.

The local prayer went on as usual, the speeches were spoken commonly, and the blessings found their way into some demons. Many demons came to the church today, from Imps to Carcasses, waiting for them to be favored by their one true lord. Ganymede played the organ with fervor, careful as to make no mistake. Admetos gave his prayer and led the demons to sing for the Dark Lord, and everything was turned back to normal. Just as the Older pope wanted.

Everything went well, in the eyes of Admetos. Ganymede, however, felt absolutely horrible. And so he went outside in despair as soon as everyone left. But Admetos urged him to stay inside, and ordered him to go to his room instead. He obeyed every command the mentor bestowed upon him. 

What Admetos didn’t notice, however, was that the slayer was already in Ganymede’s quarters. The days passed by rather slowly, the Slayer wasn’t around, and Ganymede did his prayers and ceremonies without any mistakes. Truly a turn for the better. Truly. But what he didn’t expect was Ganymedes random ramblings from the main halls. Hearing what seems to be a warning to stay out from the young pope, “You must stay out, he will try to kill you, I am being serious! I cannot go with you this time!” he yelled, but it wasn’t really a yell, “Wai-,” he heard enough.

Admetos went out of the backroom again only to see the Slayer in front of Ganymede outside, through the window, helmet nowhere to be seen. As much as he wanted to go outside and break the moment, he couldn’t help but wonder how their conversation would end up. 

Ganymede retorted anxiously, “Wait… Wait. Slayer, You must go, I cannot be with you,” and the Slayer signed at him. Signing? That’s something he has not seen in a while, at least he could translate it. The Slayers signing said, ‘That's what you always say, Gany. You always wait for me outside,’ and upon observing Ganymede’s reactions, he blushed lightly. 

“You… are right. But he’s been on me for weeks,”

‘Who’s to say that?’ The slayer signed.

“Admetos. My Mentor,” He answered. Admetos still stood there, no reaction out of him aside from drinking his glass of wine. Controlling himself to see what else would happen. ‘Then I’ll come back when he isn’t around, he isn’t around is he,’ The Slayer signed, Ganymede nodded, and then gave him a big kiss, a large kiss. Despite the differences in their anatomy, they still managed to do that, and for once Admetos is surprised. He watched them leave into the distance, shocked beyond belief. He never knew Father Ganymede was in love, never. Never in his life.

He expected some form of attack or argument or debate, but not this. Admetos doesn’t know what to feel about it, but Ganymede looked extremely happy. Was his stern commands the reason why Ganymede has been impatient the past few weeks? Admetos must have, no wonder. He thought about this for hours. He could not expect a demon to fall in love with the Slayer. Maybe he’s been seeing things wrong all this time?

When Ganymede came back, looking dazed beyond belief, blushing uncontrollably. Admetos said quietly, “You’re alright, you can leave with him whenever you please,”

And despite Ganymede’s shock, he looked happy. Admetos learned to be happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Admetos drinks wine all da time baby woo


End file.
